Lost Life
by coxzoy
Summary: Yoongi sudah gila, ahahaha dia memang sudah gila. Jimin PABBO ENYAHLAH! BTS Fanfic YoonMin/TaeGa/Taemin


LOST LIFE

4 Bulan setelah kematian Jeon Jungkook yang sangat mendadak dan sangat dini. Ia meninggal karena overdosis obat-obatan terlarang.

"Yoongi hyung!" aih suara ini lagi.  
"Ne Jimin?" aku membalikan tubuhku dengan malas  
"Kau kenapa hari ini? Terlihat lesu sekali" dia menatapku dari atas kebawah lalu kembali lagi ke atas. "kau teringat Kookie ya?" DHEG!

Aku memang sedang memikirkan hal ini, yah karna dia adalah adiku jadi aku sangat tidak rela untuk melepasnya selamanya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti apa huh? Dasar.

"Aniya, jangan ngawur!" Bentaku.  
"Ah sudahlah ayo jalan" dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari sekolah. Kami berjalan-jalan ke jantung kota Seul, mendengarkan kocehanya, memperhatikan tingkahnya yang konyol, tertawa bersama, itu semua membuatku lupa akan Jungkook maupun hal yang membebaniku di dunia ini. Aku sangat mencintai dan sayang padanya oh Jimin. Aku benar – benar beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti dia.

'kriing kriing' telefon genggamku berbunyi di saat dia ingin berbicara sesuatu yah mungkin itu sangat penting jika dibaca dari raut wajahnya. Tapi aku malah mengangkat telefon itu.

"Ne Taehyung-si?"

"Aku dan jimin?

"Tapi aku sedang bersamanya sekarang, apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"DIAM KIM!"

"Baiklah dengan senang hati"

"Dah"

Sambungan terputus.

"Hyung?" Jimin menggenggam tanganku dan langsung memeluku, aneh tidak biasanya dia begini.  
"Ada apa jimin?"

Dia langsun mengecup bibirku dengan lembut sampai – sampai aku bisa merasakan kehangatanya, sangat hangat. Dia melepas kecupan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung" dia memeluku lagi dengan erat  
"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh" aku membalas pelukan itu lalu menciumku dengan sangat panas dan bergairah.

'Grek' Jimin terlepas dari pelukanku 'PLAK' aku terkejut saat yeoja menampar dengan keras pipinya itu. Yeoja itu mulai mennagis menunduk, dengan segera Jimin lagsung memeluknya di hadapanku. DIHADAPANKU

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku tak sanggup" yeoja itu memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. Aku hanya menyaksikan dengan mulut menganga dan mata membulat.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagus lah. Karna aku masih mau menunggumu kembali padaku, dan hanya kau yang dihatiku kau mengerti" ucapnya sambil mengelus sesekali mencium surai coklat indah sang yeoja.

Seulgi yah dia adalah mantan kekasih Jimin, namun apa ini dia berkata mencintaiku dan langsung membuat pemandangan seperti ini di hadapanku. 'ugh' ini sangat sakut aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Jimin mengangkat wajah sang yeoja dan langsung saja mencium bibirnya. Mataku menghangat, wajahku memerah, berusaha setegar.

Setelah dia selesai dengan ciumanya, aku tersenyum dan mendekat kepada kedua insan tersebut.

"Y-yoongi hyung tadi aku ingin membicarakan hal ini, tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan Taehyungmu"  
"Tidak, Tae telah menceritakan semuanya"  
"Um.. Jimine siapa dia?" Yeoja itu mendngakan kepalanya dan tersenyum.  
"Oh, perkenalkan dia in—"  
"Tempat pelampiasan nafsunya" aku memotong pembicaraan itu. Dan Jimin hanya menganga tak percaya, aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkanya, "Jangan khawatir Seulgi" aku tersenyum merendah "Aku, aku" huft "Jaga Jimin baik-baik ya aku percaya padamu" aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka terdengar suara Jimin meneriakan namaku. Hatiku sudah remuk untuk keduakaliinya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, langsung saja ada pesan masuk di ponselku.

 _From : Jimin  
Hyung datangya ke acara pertunanganku dengan Seulgi  
pukul 08.00 malam ini di rumahku  
Dan mianhae yoongi hyung saranghae~_

Aku melempar ponsel itu ke sembarang arah, badanku gemetar terjatuh di depan pintu, mataku melotot tak percaya, rambutku berantakan, wajahku tak karuan. Ini gila ini sangat gila HAHAHA aku sudah gila. Aku mencakar lenganku sendiri sampai ada tetesan darah di karpet putih ini. Aku ketakutan, sangat takut langsung berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah. Mengobrak abrik apapun yang ada disana mencari apa yangku butuhkan. Akhirnya.

-Taehyung POV

'ting tong' Yoongi hyung?" tak ada jawaban hmm aneh padahal sepatunya diluar. Dimana dia ya? Ah mungkin dia didalam "aku masuk Yoongi hyung". 'krek' aku memasuki tempat itu dan sangat terkejut melihat ruanganya sangat berantakan seperti di terjang badai. Sial apa yang Jimin bodoh itu lakukan padanya!

"Yoongi hyung?" aku mulai resah memasuki lebih dalam ruangan itu, pasti dia sangat tertekan. Aku melihat beberapa tetes darah mengotori karpetnya 'sial' gumamku.

'BRAK!' suara keras dari arah bawah tanah sontak aku langsung berlari kencang ke bawah sana. "AHAHA JIMINNE KAU SENANG KAN AKU JUGA SENANG HAHA!" Suara yang ia keluarkan tak biasa dia tak pernah berteriak sekencang ini sebelumnya. "Yoongi pabbo ya Jimin, akupun benci Yoongi!" sangat mengerikan, aku sampai merinding mendengarnya.

"Yoongi hyung! Kau dimana?!"  
"Aku disini taetae ahahaha" suaranya mengarah ke ruangan redup berada di pojok. Betapa terkejutnya aku, maksutku sangat terkejut mataku membulat saat dia memegang pistol milik ayahnya, ayahnya adala mantan kepala militer di Korea.

-YOONGI POV

Tanganku gemetar, hatiku remuk, jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku mengarahkan pistol itu kedalam mulutku siap untuk menarik pelatuknya. Aku sudah muak sangat muak!.

'grep!' aku menahan pelatuknya saat aku merasakan pelukan hangat menjalar ke tubuhku yang sangat dingin.

"Jangan, Aku mohon jangan" Taehyung memeluku dari belakang dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke pundaku. "Jangan aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai dua kali" dia mulai menagis terisak. Menarik dengan lembut pistol itu dan dibuangnya jauh jauh.

"Taehyung?" Aku membalikan badan. Dan langsung saja dia memeluku dengan erat, tenggelam ke dalam pelukan hangat namja manis ini. Aku sungguh sungguh terharu ternyata masih ada orang yang peduli padaku. "Aku tak sanggup lagi, Biarkan aku mati saja!" bentaku terisak. 'chu~' dia mengecup lembut bibirku.

"Kau tak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang kau cintai selamanya hah dan menunggumu lepas dari bajingan bodoh itu hah!" pelukanya semakin erat. "aku tak ingin kehilangan kau juga. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

"Yoongi?"  
"Nde?"  
"Saranghamnida"  
"Nde Taehyung ah. Terimakasih"

'JLEB'

"Selamat tinggal" tersenyum simpul

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
